


Stress Relief

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: 14 Days of Lust [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bulges, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Lingerie, Lollipops, M/M, Thicc Prompto, mentioned OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: The night before starting his trial Gladio has a chance to relax a little. He takes it, happily.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> My 14 Days of Lust are a series of kind of interconnected stories that take place in a big magical brothel, where all fantasties are possible. This one is Gladio's, whose got some daddy kink dreams. ;)

Gladio had only been intending to find a spot to take a piss when he stumbled across the door to the brothel he and his boyfriends had visited at the start of their journey, before everything had...before. He knew, even though it was a plain door with no markings, what it was as soon as he saw it because it didn’t belong there. He was out in what was basically the middle of nowhere, camped out with the Marshal, one uneasy night’s sleep away from going and challenging Gilgamesh. 

Potentially one uneasy night’s sleep from death. 

That was what made him decide to open the door and, when the lobby of the Pleasure Inn (Six, what a fucking awful name) came into view on the other wise, step over the threshold. The door swung shut behind him with a soft click; he knew if he turned around to look it would no longer be there. It wasn’t a concern, when they’d come here together they’d found that time in their own world seemed to stop, allowing for days to be spent wherever the brothel was without issue. He’d leave when he was done and pick up right where he’d left off. 

He was too far from his boyfriends to see them before tomorrow, and he didn’t want to call when he knew they’d demand to know where he was and what he was doing. He’d never been any good at lying to them but he also didn’t want to distract them; if they knew what he was doing they’d try to come stop him at best and at worst they’d put themselves at risk by worrying about him instead of themselves. He’d left like he had for a reason, because it would be easier on them to just not know, especially if he failed. 

Because he was shit at goodbyes. 

He was far from them but the brothel would let him have a little something in their place. 

And if he was going to die he might as well do it with one fantasy played out first. 

 

\----

 

Prompto was inside the apartment when he stepped into it, waiting for him. He was in the kitchen, hips swaying to soft strains of music coming from his phone. Gladio loved Prompto, his Prompto, just as he was and would never want him to be any way other than how he was, but he wasn't above admitting the image before him was...alluring in his own way. He was a bit bigger than the Prompto Gladio knew, thicker thighs, a plump ass barely contained by his bottoms, weight in his hips, a wider back, and just...softer all over. Gladio had to swallow hard at the sight of him, ass rocking back and forth, the bottom of his cheeks peeking out of his underwear, as he poured himself a drink.

His hair was damp and gone wavy, hanging down into his eyes without product to hold it in place, and his lips were glossy and tinted a barely there pink. He was dressed in all white and pink, the colors looking nice against the creamy paleness of his skin. Sheer over the knee stocking clung to the curve of his calves, with pale pink hugging just above his knee. Garters in the same pink, were clipped to the stockings and lead up to a garter belt, that was really little more than a ribbon weaving in and out of about an inch wide strap of lace. He had panties on, stark white with ‘Hello Daddy’ written across the generous swell of his ass in pink, with thin pink ribbon  A strapless bustier, solid white at the front and back with sheer pink paneling on the side, and a white leather collar, studded with little pink gems, strapped tight around his throat topped the outfit. 

He turned slightly to face him, eyes lighting up when Gladio stepped into view. His lips curled into a smile around the white plastic stick in his mouth, slow and teasing, before he tugged it and the pale pink candy attached to the end from between his lips. The lollipop came free with a filthy slurping sound, glossy with saliva and connected to his lips by thin strings. 

“Hi Daddy.” He greeted, turning to face him fully, smirking like he knew how those two little words had rendered him speechless. And maybe he did, Prompto always had a way of reading him like no one else could and this was Gladio’s fantasy. He knew exactly what Gladio wanted. “I missed you.” 

Gladio kicked the door shut and tugged at his tie, loosening the knot. It gave way and, along with his suit jacket, were tossed carelessly aside on his journey to the kitchen. He smiled down at blond, all too aware of the coy way Prompto watched him through his lashes and how he pouted his candy sticky lips. He stepped into the blond’s personal space, hands coming down onto the counter on either side of Prompto, bracketing him.

“Did you?” He asked, eyes sweeping down throat to the collar. There was a heart shaped tag in silvery metal resting in the hollow of his throat. ‘Daddy’s Boy’ was engraved in its surface and another little pink gem was hanging from it. Gladio touched it, finger dragging over the words. “Did my boy miss me?” 

Bare thighs parted, silently inviting him closer. He obeyed, slotting their bodies together and putting a hand on Prompto’s hip then sliding around, wedging between the blond and the counter, to palm his ass. A hand wrapped around his neck, cupping and then pulling him down until their noses were almost touching and he could smell the sugar sweetness on Prompto’s breath. 

“I always miss you.” Prompto murmured against his lips. And there he was, coy again, dragging his tongue over his shining lips, pursing them into another pout. “I hate it when you leave.” 

That’s what Gladio wanted to hear more than anything. Was it a petty desire, wrapped up insecurity? Probably, but that didn’t change that it tugged at his heart, made his breath catch in his throat; there was guilt, because it may well have been true, but a seeping warmth in his gut to go with it. Gladio had been turned on as soon he stepped inside and saw Prompto dressed like he was, made up so pretty and sweet for him, something he’d thought about but didn’t know how to ask for, but hearing that he’d be missed…

He drug his hand up to just below Prompto’s chin, encircled his neck and made him tilt his head up further, stared down into bright blue eyes before moving to close the sliver of space between them. He felt Prompto swallow under his hand, throat bobbing, felt his mouth part in anticipation of the kiss he knew was coming. Air puffed against him, damp and hot, and then Prompto’s tongue flicked against his lips teasingly. Gladio’s tightened his grip around his throat minutely, drawing a breathy squeak from the blond, before finally bridging the gap. 

Prompto’s lips were warm and sticky against his own, his mouth tasted like strawberry, cream, and cloying sugar, and his tongue was slick with spit where it rubbed and twined with Gladio’s. Fingers sank into his hair, gripped and pulled; he squeezed Prompto’s ass in return, cock twitching in his pants at the feel of warm fullness giving way beneath his fingers. A shift and he was pulling the panties aside, fitting his fingers between Prompto’s cheeks and finding his skin already slick with lube and, when he dragged down, something smooth and hard was already settled inside of him. 

He thought, for a beat, it was a plug but a closer look told him it was a familiar toy, a thick dildo that Prompto favored.

He smiled into the kiss. “You’ve been busy.” 

Prompto nodded. “Got myself open and wet for Daddy. I wanted to be a good boy and be ready for you when you got home.”

“Such a good boy.” Gladio took a step back, taking in the faint pink flush that had spread over pale cheeks, and held up a finger to turn it in a slow circle. “Turn around. Let me see.”  

Prompto flashed him a cheeky grin then turned around, deliberately squirming and pressing against Gladio as he did, to bend over the counter. He went up onto his toes, ass thrust back and up, and looked back at Gladio over his shoulder through the fringe of his hair. Gladio let his gaze sweep down his back; there were thin ribbons criss crossing through the fabric, pulled tight bowed at the bottom and now, up close as he was, he could see the white fabric had a floral pattern down in eyelets on it. 

Such a pretty delicate looking thing; he found himself hesitating to touch him for fear he’d someone ruin it with his touch. In the end the allure was too strong and he stroked down Prompto’s spine, the fabric petal soft under his fingertips, to the waistband of his panties. He drug down along the curve of his ass, moving to slip his fingers beneath the scalloped edge cutting across his ass and draw it back until he was looking at Prompto’s pucked entrance and the narrow black base of the toy inside of him. There was lube smeared all around it, and Prompto’s entrance.

Gladio worked his fingers under the flat base of the dildo, gripped it so he could rock it back and forth in Prompto, gaze zeroed in on the sight of the little pink pucker widening as the dildo began to slip out then shrinking back as he pushed it back in. His thumb pushed down on Prompto’s rim, smoothed over the slick wrinkled muscle then nudged inside alongside the dildo. He hooked the rim and pressed, spreading him wider and giving him a better view of the length of black silicone filling his lover, stretching his lovely little hole.   

Gladio bit back a groan and, instead, bent over to drop a quick hiss to the back of Prompto’s neck. “Look at you, my sweet, pretty boy.” 

The low whine Prompto let out should have been illegal; no one should be allowed to sound like that, look like that, be to tempting. Gladio withdrew his thumb to replace it with his two of his fingers, pressing tight to the flared length as them made space for themselves. Prompto was tight and slick around his finger but relaxed quickly as Gladio began to thrust his fingers in and out of him. He wriggled them around the toy then curved his fingers around it to move it with him. 

He brushed over the small raised spot inside of him, rubbed tight circles against it, and mouthed at the blond’s neck, sucking and nibbling. He rocked against Prompto’s thigh as he worked, tried to relieve some of the pressure building inside of him. His cock was hard in his slacks, rubbing against the soft fabric of his boxers everytime he moved, soaked in the warmth from Prompto’s body. He pushed his knee between the blond’s legs, pressed up to rub it against the other’s cock as he rocked against him. 

Prompto moaned prettily, head dropping down onto the counter. He pushed back into Gladio’s movements, thighs spreading further. “Daddy, please.” 

Gladio left Prompto’s neck in favor of whispering huskily into his ear. “Please what? Tell Daddy what you need?” He twisted his fingers, pushed down on Prompto’s prostate and held there, smiling as the blond’s body rippled around him.

“Ah- I-I need your cock!” Prompto gasped, so very needy. “Please! Let me-I want to-”

Gladio hummed, the words he’d imagined saying so many times coming to him easily. “I don’t know, you’ve already got one inside of you. It doesn’t look as if you need me at all.” 

Prompto shook his head empathetically. “No! No, please! I can...I can take both.” 

“Both? Slutty boy.” It was, Gladio found, hard to speak when his mouth had gone desert dry and his tongue thick and unwieldy. “Do you think you’ve earned it? Have you been a good boy?”

Prompto whined again, pressing back onto his fingers greedily. “Yes! I’ve been good for you.” 

Gladio pulled his fingers free but left the dildo where it was, as deep into Prompto as it could go. He went from his belt buckle, lube slick fingers sliding over it until smaller hands batted his away. Prompto was quicker about it, freed him from his pants and then pushed them down along with his boxers before wrapping his hand, warm and damp with sweat, around his aching prick. Prompto stroked him, grip firm and tight just how he liked, and licked his lips, slow and hungry. 

“Not here.” Prompto murmured, looking down at where his hand was working over him. “I want to ride you.” 

“You want a lot of things today.” Gladio noted. “And you didn’t say please this time.”

Prompto looked up at him, lashes fluttering. “I’m sorry. Can I please ride your cock? I promise to make it good, Daddy, I’ll make it so good.”  

but, all the same, followed Prompto to the couch and settled back onto the soft cushion. 

Prompto hurried to follow, knees sinking down into the cushion at the side of his body. He hesitated for a moment then popped his lollipop, forgotten about by Gladio, into his mouth. One hand went on Gladio’s shoulder and the other down and around the base of his cock, steadying it for him. Gladio wrapped hands around generous hips, rubbed his thumbs over his hip bones, then moved them around to cup Prompto’s ass again, spreading and kneading the warm cheeks. 

“Okay. Ride me. Don’t stop until you’ve come.” 

Prompto moaned wetly around his candy and began to lower himself onto Gladio’s cock. The tip of his cock caught on Prompto’s rim, rubbed over it to bump against the dildo then slipped back and around in an attempt to find a spot to fit. It pressed against the side of the dildo, pushing to fit in next to it until, finally, it was past Prompto’s right ring of muscle and popping inside. Prompto grunted, hips rolling, and began to slide down over him. It was a tight fit, with the slippery shape of the dildo pressed against his cock and Prompto’s blazing hot passage clinging to him.

Prompto didn’t stop until he was fully seated, body twitching around Gladio, mouth open in a soft O of pleasure. His hips swiveled, raised a scant amount then came back down; they moaned out in unison. Another bounce, dildo rubbing against the underside of his cock, and a slow grind had Gladio’s lids fluttering and his head dropping back. Oh, but that was good. The dildo was body warmed and hard, unyielding, a sharp contrast to the fluttering warm of Prompto’s walls around him. 

It took a little to get it just right, to keep the dildo in place as Prompto started to rock up and down on him with more confidence. Gladio helped, fingers moving down to press against the base. It was hard to stay in place, to not give in and thrust up into the dripping heat of Prompto’s body, but the sight of the the blond, flushed and sweating from the effort, lids low and bottom lip caught between his lip, made it worth it. The way his muscles shifted, pulling and rippling under his pale freckled skin, and his cock bounced was enough to make Gladio’s blood sing any day.

But today was no normal day. A shift in position, Prompto leaning back some and moving one leg to rest on Gladio’s knee, and the blond seemed to becoming hotter, tighter, around him. He came down hard, moaned loudly, and oh oh, Gladio saw just a hint of something moving under his skin, pushing up near his belly button. Gladio pressed a hand to his stomach, heart leaping as he felt the bulge form. 

“Fuck.” Gladio breathed. “Fuck, that’s- Keep going. Just like that.” 

Prompto obeyed, started rolling his hips faster. The couch creaked under them in time to the meeting of their bodies with wet slaps of skin against skin. Gladio couldn’t keep quiet, meaningless praise and sounds falling from his lips as Prompto bounced on him, faster and more uneven with each passing moment. The air grew hot around them, so thick it was hard to breathe, and sweat dripped down between their bodies to pool in places. Obscene wet slurps and drool fell from Prompto’s mouth, around the candy trapped between his lips. Gladio saw flashes his tongue as the candy moved, pushing out one cheek than the other, rolling just behind swollen lips and teeth before he slurped it back deep into his sticky mouth, cheeks hollowing out. 

Gladio squeezed his ass tighter and finally, finally, gave in to the need to thrust up into the willing body above him, hard and sloppy. Prompto keened, shaking thighs tightening around him, and thrust a hand down between them and then froze. 

“Daddy, can I? Please?” He convulsed around him as his hips moved, ground down into Gladio’s lap. His cock bobbed up against his stomach, drooling precum all down his untouched shaft. “Can I come?” 

The refusal was on the tip of his tongue, just for the pleasure of being a little mean, but oh, he looked so pretty, so needy, so damn sweet and Gladio was so close. “Do it baby, touch yourself.” 

Prompto’s hand flew over his cock so fast his hand blurred. He shuddered in Gladio’s lap then shouted up at the ceiling, body going stiff and vice tight as he spilled over his hand and onto Gladio’s shirt. Gladio fucked up into his spasming body, holding tightly to the blond as he did, heated pressure in the pit of his stomach snapping as his orgasm barrelled into him. He came with hard pulses, filled Prompto with his release as the world grayed around the edges. 

They slumped back into the couch together, sweat cooling on their skin, Gladio all but crushing Prompto to his chest. 

“That,” He said into Prompto’s hair. “Was just what I needed.” 

  
\---  
  


"That was quick." Cor commented when he stepped back into the camp. "You just left." 

Gladio hesitated the coughed and looked away. "Didn't have to go after all." 

Cor hummed thoughtfully. "If you say so. Whatever you were doing worked, you look less stressed. Might even get some rest tonight, you'll need it for tomorrow." 


End file.
